


crush

by fishysama



Series: romantica week 2020!!! [4]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: :), Aunts & Uncles, Awkward Crush, Babysitting, Coming Out, Crushes, Flashbacks, Gen, Secret Crush, Time Skips, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: day 4 -family| snowmahiro has something to tell his uncle.
Series: romantica week 2020!!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894483
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	crush

**Author's Note:**

> there's a ten-year time skip in this :0 i hope u like

“Can I talk to you about something, Oji-san?”

Misaki pauses for a moment, taken aback. From an outside perspective, that question wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. But, coming from Mahiro’s mouth, it was strange, even concerning. The preteen usually had loads to say when he got back from baseball practice to go to his uncles’ house (it’s a lot closer than his parents’ house, plus his uncles tended to be home by the time practice finished). He loved to talk Misaki’s ear off with all of his tales from practice and school and even his walk home. The fact that he was even asking was alarming.

Misaki places the carton of milk down and closes it. “...Sure. You can talk to me about anything.” He waits before he adds the Kumaquik powder to the beverage (chocolate milk and chips are his favorite after school snacks).

“Um…” Mahiro leans on his fist, looking down. “...I think I like someone.”

Misaki looks at his nephew, an unusual bright red coloring his cheeks. Misaki smiles, adding a heaving scoop of powder to the glass and stirring it. “Really? I’m glad,” he carries the milk and bowl of potato chips to the kitchen table, “What’s her name?”

“...That’s the thing.”

“Hm?” Misaki hums, stealing a chip from his nephew and sitting across from him.

“It’s not…” He scrunches his face, fumbling with his fingers. “It’s not a girl.” He doesn’t look hungry.

_ Oh… _ Misaki swallows. Suddenly, the silence becomes deafening. The crackling of the central air. Mahiro’s fingers nervously tapping the table. _ How am I supposed to handle this? Well, I did go through the same thing, I guess.  _ Misaki tries to go back to that day with Takahiro, how painful it was to say the words that Mahiro didn’t even strain to get out. What would he have liked to hear?

“What’s his name, then?”

Mahiro clicks his tongue lightly. He blinks and looks up at his uncle with wide, bright eyes. Still, he’s red. “...Kondo-kun.”

Misaki laughs lightly, taking another chip. “What’s he like?”

He shifts in his seat. “...Tall. And cool. And his voice is n-nice,” he takes a chip and eats like bird, “We do baseball together.”

“Really!?” Misaki racks his brain back to Mahiro’s last baseball game. “What number is he?”

“Seventeen.”

Misaki furrows his brows. “Is he the one with bleached hair?”

“Gross, no!! You think everyone’s him!”

“That’s because it stands out!”

When Mahiro laughs, an elephant is lifted off of Misaki’s shoulders. It should be the other way around, but… There was something beautiful about seeing Mahiro be able to talk this way, something that Misaki couldn’t do until many years after his and Akihiko’s relationship began. Even if he couldn’t get the hair color right based on the inflection of Mahiro’s voice, Misaki was giving him the safe space that he never got as a kid. That was worth all the awkward conversations in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
